First Time For Everything
by HeartofMine
Summary: “Well, would you like to learn how?” He pulled off his other sneaker, and then pulled the second skate over his thickly socked foot.“Oh, no. I wouldn’t be any good at it.”“Hermione Granger, not good at something? Impossible.” He grinned when she shot


The winter air blew harshly against Hermione Granger's face. Though she was bundled up with a coat, a scarf (that covered a good part of her face), and a hat she still winced as the hard, icy snowflakes plowed into her face. She trudged through the knee-deep snow towards the lake. Her gloved hands were stuffed in her coat pockets, but were still incredibly cold.

Though she was very cold, she thought that being out in the winter air was better than being in another Head meeting. As Head Girl and Boy, Professor McGonagall had worked her and Ron so hard and so much that she barely had time to read or do other things she enjoyed. So she was out today to get away from the walls of the castle. She had been so closed in and basically isolated from everyone, having been in meetings, or her Head Dorm doing mountains of homework and figuring plans for feasts and gatherings that the other students would enjoy. But she did accept the badge that summer, and she accepted the responsibility that came with it. Some days, when she was swamped with homework she regretted it.

She had to say that Ron was holding up surprisingly well under the pressure. He seemed more tired, but was always awake enough to carry on an argument with her. He always seemed to know what buttons to push to set her off. Sometimes she knew it wasn't intentional, and she tried to remain calm and keep from retorting a comment, but that didn't always work. Especially lately, with the extra stress she'd been suffering. Just thinking about stress made her shoulders tense up.

'Relax,' she thought to herself. 'No meetings, no homework. Only relaxation.'

She blew out a breath as she reached the lake and watched as the fog her breath made drifted up and vanished. She looked around the snowy grounds and blinked. Was she to sit in the wet snow and expect to relax? She pursed her lips and asked herself why she had never thought of the minor seating problem.

"Hmm…" She continued to look around, then spotted a boulder under one of the weeping willows. She kicked her way through the snow to get to it, then dusted the snow off the top and sat down. Her eyes wandered to the lake. It was completely frozen over and there were two ice skaters gliding about over the lakes solid surface. She watched their graceful movements and the plain joy on their faces, then sniffed and stared at the ice. She was skeptical about it, wondering if it would hold, then reminded herself, once more, to relax. If it hadn't been safe the teachers would have said so. Reassured, she rested her elbows on her knees and set her chin atop her hands and watched the ice skaters once more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He was about to go mad. He couldn't hold under such stress. He wasn't as good at juggling many tasks like Hermione was. But he did manage to keep a cool head in front of her. Ron Weasley sat in the library with his Charms book open in front of him. He was having trouble, as always, with his two foot scroll essay on Illusioning. He just couldn't grasp the concept. And he swore to himself that he wouldn't ask for Hermione's help. She wouldn't always be around to solve his problems for him, so he would just have to learn to solve them on his own. Another time, though. Giving up, he closed the book over top his essay, then shoved it aside.

He rubbed his eyes wearily, clasped his hands together and rested his forehead against them. What was he thinking when he accepted the badge? Was he a nutter? Apparently he was, because he was completely covered from head to toe in homework and Head Boy duties. He sighed heavily and turned his gaze from the tabletop to the window. The grounds were covered in several inches of snow, and it truly looked like a winter wonderland. He noticed a familiar figure trudging through the snow towards the iced over lake and he bit his tongue. He could leave his homework mess and go out and join Hermione by the lake. Maybe even go ice-skating. He contemplated this idea for a minute or two, then stood up and gathered his books. He tucked them under one arm, glanced out the window again, and then walked out of the library.

When he finally walked outside, he had his coat on and was pulling a hat down over his unruly red hair. He buttoned his coat with his gloved hands and tucked his red and gold striped scarf into the front of his coat. His two pairs of ice skates were roped around his wrist and he held onto the laces.

After about five minutes he managed to plow his way through the snow and reach the willow tree that Hermione sat under. He quietly dropped the skates and snuck up behind her, then poked both of her sides. He laughed as she leapt up with a scream, and he grinned when she whirled around with wide eyes.

"Ron! What…" Her heart was going a mile a minute and she placed a hand to her chest. "You scared me." He grinned at her.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He walked back to where the ice skates were and picked up both pairs. He walked over to the boulder again and plopped down. Hermione watched him with brows furrowed then sat down next to him.

"You ice skate?" she asked him. She looked back at the lake briefly and saw that the other two ice skaters had left the ice and were getting ready to head back. She looked back in time to see him nod.

"Don't you?" He looked over at her as he tied his skate. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I don't know how."

"Well, would you like to learn how?" He pulled off his other sneaker, and then pulled the second skate over his thickly socked foot.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't be any good at it."

"Hermione Granger, not good at something? Impossible." He grinned when she shot him a look. "But seriously, I could teach you. I can't promise you won't fall, because that's normal for beginners."

"Really, I'm fine where I'm at, but thanks for the offer. I app…" She stopped when he stooped down in front of her and took her foot in his hand. "What are you doing?" Ron pulled her shoes off and set them out of her reach, then smiled sweetly up at her.

"Can't run away now. Well, you could, but it wouldn't be wise. One, its cold. Two, I could easily catch up with you." He slipped the ice skate over her small foot and tied it.

"Ron, I told you, I didn't know how and I was perfectly ok without learning."

"I heard you loud and clear, but I obviously don't give a damn 'cause I'm teaching you anyway. Plus, it's no fun when you're skating alone."

"But…but, Ron, I…"

"Please, Hermione. Just do it to say you've tried it, at least." He stood up when both skates were on her feet, and pulled her to her feet. He kept a firm grip on her hands. "Ready?"

"Not really." Ron rolled his eyes at this, dropped one of her hands, and led her slowly out onto the ice.

When Hermione first stepped onto the ice she stumbled and caused Ron to grab her other hand again.

"Whoa. Suppose I'd better keep a hold of this." Hermione nodded vigorously without a word and made Ron laugh a little. He began to slowly skate backwards, pulling her gently along with him. She stumbled a couple more times and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here. I'll break my neck." Ron merely shook his head.

"You will not break your neck, Hermione. Just relax."

"Well, that's funny. That's what I came out here to do, but instead I'm out here, on a frozen lake, with you pulling me about."

"Would you rather I let you go?" He started to let go of her hands and panic coursed through her. She grasped his wrists.

"No! Don't let me go." She saw his grin and all but growled. "Don't _smirk_ at me like that." He laughed.

"Hermione, don't get your knickers in a twist. Don't concentrate so hard on it. In fact, close your eyes again and let me guide you." When she eyed him skeptically, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to make you fall on the bloody ice, Hermione."

"Don't swear, Ron." She sighed and gave in after a moment and closed her eyes again. She let Ron pull her around, but was still wary of the whole situation.

When she finally did calm down and relax, she was in a deep conversation with Ron about the plans for Christmas and the decorating of the castle.

"I think we should let the students decorate what parts of the tree they can and let the teachers, or us, handle the rest." Ron thought about this idea then nodded.

"Sounds all right to me."

"Oh! And I think we should have mistletoe." Ron wrinkled his nose at this.

"Mistletoe? Why?"

"I think mistletoe adds to the festivities. We could put it in random places of the castle." She grinned.

"And what if the match that gets stuck under it isn't guy/girl?"

"Well, of course you wont _have_ to kiss the person. Only if you've got the spirit. But maybe we can hang it over the front entrance." She thought the next part out loud. "And just maybe we can catch Harry and Ginny under one, and…."

Ron choked out a cough.

"What?!" He was so shocked at her saying that, that his hands nearly left hers. His shock startled her and she slipped on the ice. Before she fell backwards she grabbed his wrists again, pulling him down with her. She landed hard on the ice and Ron fell on top of her. She winced as she tried to move under him.

"Ow," she muttered, and jabbed Ron in the side with her finger. "Get off me." He groaned and slowly supported himself on his hands, still laying somewhat over her.

"That bloody hurt."

"Yeah, well, you didn't get the worst of it, did you?" She stared up at him, her eyes somewhat annoyed. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"S'pose I didn't. But still, you aren't exactly the softest thing to land on." She rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the side again.

"Up."

"I am up." She sighed.

"All the way."

"But I'm perfectly fine here." He held back a grin, though his eyes clearly showed a trace of a smile. She shook her head.

"You're hopeless." She tried to sit up, hoping that he'd move if she did it abruptly, but she only found herself closer. He smiled at her. "Ron.."

"Hermione." He grinned at her exasperated look, and was about to lean closer.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" The voice belonged to Harry, and Ron jumped, looking over.

"Bloody hell." He struggled to stand up and he quickly helped Hermione to her feet. He looked back to Harry and realized Ginny was standing beside him. They were both grinning with laughter glittering in their eyes. "Harry. Ginny." He nodded to the both of them, his cheeks a light shade of red.

"Aww…Ron you're blushing!" Ginny commented, and earned a glare from Ron. That only made her grin wider.

"Oh, and Hermione, too!" chimed Harry, and it made Hermione shift uncomfortably. This made her off balance, but Ron made sure to grab her around the waist. "Well, we were going to join you…" he held up the ice skates. "But you two seem to be getting on fine without us." Harry then looked over at Ginny. "Shall we leave then?" Ginny nodded and grinned at Ron and Hermione once more, then turned and walked off with Harry.

Ron and Hermione watched them walk away, Hermione's eyes full of embarrassment and Ron's full of annoyance. Hermione finally expelled a breath when they were out of sight.

"Well, that certainly was interesting. Of all times to walk up! Honestly." Ron nodded and looked over at her.

"And we didn't even get to finish that last bit."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she thought, and Ron led them back to the snow.

"Last bit?"

"Yeah. I can give you a replay if you like." Without waiting for her answer, he dropped down in the snow and pulled her down with him. "Bit of a softer landing." When she laughed, he smiled and ran a gloved hand through her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes met his misty blue with no expression.

"Now, how about that last bit, eh?" She nodded and he smiled again. He leaned down until their lips were touching in a soft kiss. Hermione's hands found his cheeks, and she cupped his face. Ron leaned forward a little more but didn't press Hermione into going any farther then she wanted to.

Moments later when they broke apart, they stared at each other with matching smiles.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Ron admitted. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah. That wasn't some heat of the moment thing. It seemed like the _right_ moment to me, if anything." Hermione smiled and sat up.

"So there's a chance in it happening again?"

"Eager already?" Ron grinned at her, then sat up as well. He reached for both pairs of shoes and handed Hermione's over to her, then started to pull the skates off. Hermione followed suit.

"Well, yes, in all truth, I am. I've never been kissed like that before and it was rather exciting."

Ron pulled on his shoes and left them untied, then looked at her.

"But you have been kissed before?" He saw her blush and nod as she pulled on her own sneakers. He didn't need to ask who. He already knew it was Viktor Krum. " By _Vicky_?" Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, Ron, I was 14. What does it matter now?" She slowly got to her feet and dusted the snow from her pants. Ron grumbled lightly and stood as well. Hermione took his hands and stepped closer. "It happened once, all right? Once. I swear. And it wasn't even all that great. And…"

"Hermione!" Ron was now smiling a little. "Hermione, you don't need to hand me a report of how it was. I don't care. Just as long as your not still kissing him, I'm perfectly fine." He gave her a quick, soft kiss. "Now, are we going to stand out here and freeze, or head inside?"

"Head in." They both turned and started for the castle, each donning a pair of ice skates, and Hermione smiled when Ron took her hand. They were both silent for a moment as they walked, but then Hermione looked over at him with a furrowed brow and asked, "Where did you learn how to ice skate? Actually, now that I think about it, how did you even know what it was?" Ron looked over at her with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not a complete dolt, Hermione."

"Oh! Of course you're not! I wasn't saying that you were." Her cheeks had gone a light shade of pink. "It's just that, you didn't even know what skiing was and I was just wondering how you knew about ice-skating." She could feel Ron's eyes on her and she glanced at him and saw him grinning.

"Well, actually, I didn't know what ice-skating was until about a year ago. Dad heard someone in the office talking about it and he got curious, so he asked more about it. He told the whole family about it one night and suggested that we all try it. Mum was a bit edgy about it but finally gave in. She didn't exactly enjoy herself like the rest of us. Dad was amazed by it though." He was grinning as he shook his head, and Hermione smiled. She loved Ron's father much like she loved her own. He was always good to her when she went to The Burrow and he treated her like she was a Weasley. She felt comfortable there. Relaxed. Just as she felt relaxed now, walking with Ron, hand-in-hand. She looked up at him again and smiled, then gave his hand a light squeeze. When he looked down to meet her gaze, she spoke in a soft voice he rarely heard from her.

"You've managed, again, to get me relaxed." He smiled.

"It always seems to happen when we're talking, too."

"Well, I suppose you're easy to talk to." He laughed a little.

"You suppose?" She smiled.

"Well, you listen, when you want to, and sometimes that's all I need."

"Likewise, only you listen all the time, even when I'm being a complete prat." Hermione gave a fake gasp in surprise.

"Oh my, I never thought I'd see the day when Ron Weasley admits to being a prat." Ron merely rolled his eyes and she let out a small laugh. "Only joking."

They continued to walk to the castle, following their previous tracks that led them to one another, and the lake, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.


End file.
